A New Dawn
by Kav23
Summary: You will be surprised to see how much life can change in one single day. Life is about to change for Steve as well. Yesterday he was, well just him but today he has the temporary custody of a little girl. Oneshot? I will let you guys to decide.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. English is not my first language, so be easy on me._** ** _Please review if you have time, all feedback are appreciated._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

Steve pulled in front of HPD office. He clicked off the engine and closed his eyes for a second and wondered what he was doing in front of HPD office on a Saturday morning. Lately, weekends don't seem to thrill him. He always like being alone but sometimes, silences are a little too much to take in.

Moments later, he stepped out of his truck. Inhaling the fresh air, Steve stretched himself. It looked like a beautiful day and he hoped it would stay that way.

Steve walked into the office to hear a child crying. He frowned before he walked over to Duke. "Is it a child crying?"

Duke nodded. "It's girl, she's only three and half years old. She's has been brought in here midnight in protective custody."

"Protective custody?" Steve asked, surprised.

Duke sighed. "Yes. Poor girl, she lost all her family members last night."

"What happened?"

"Well, I don't know the full details yet but it looks like a home invasion murder. Our team is still investigating the case."

"How about child protective service? Wouldn't she be more comfortable with them?" Steve asked. Something about her cries was upsetting him.

"Yes, we have notified them. They will be here in a couple of hours. Our officers brought her in, we agreed this would be the safe place for her now, considering she is the only survivor and possibly the only witness."

"How long she has been crying?"

"For some time now." Duke sighed again. "She has lost her whole family, I'm not sure if she even understands that." Duke gestured his eyes to one of the meeting rooms.

"Oh, man…" Steve shook her head as he looked towards the room. "Mind if I go in?"

"Of course not. It would be great if you could make her stop crying. I'm going to head out, help the team working on her case."

In any other day, Steve would have been the first one to jump in and help with the case, but it felt different today, he wanted to be with her.

"I can't promise that but I will see what I can do," Steve said and made his way to the room. He walked in and could see a female officer squatting down, looking under the table in the corner.

"Officer?" Steve called softly.

"Commander." She quickly stood up.

"Relax. I just come in to see if I can help. What's her name?"

"Harper. She has been hiding under the table for some time now, I can't get her out."

"Can you get a glass of hot chocolate milk? I will keep an eye on her."

"Of course." The female officer replied uncertainly.

Once she has stepped out, Steve went over to table and sat down on the floor. He could see a small figure wrapped in blanket in the corner of his eyes.

He didn't want to scare her but he wanted to do something …something that will probably stop her from crying. He could imagine himself in her place, years ago when his father told him that his mother won't be coming home anymore. At least, he was a teenager, he still had his father and sister around, someone he could find comfort with at that moment but this girl, she seemed to be in worse situation than him. That was what made him determined to help her in any way he possibly could.

But Steve couldn't think of a way, calming kids down was always Danny's job.

 _Where is Danny when you need him?_ Steve thought to himself.

Thinking about Danny, a thought popped out. Steve took out his phone and opened his gallery. He scrolled down and found the video of Charlie and Grace playing in his backyard near the beach which he has recorded a few week back.

He clicked play. Harper stopped crying when Grace and Charlie's voice fell over the room. Steve could hear the sounds of sniffs a few times. Steve lowered himself down and lied on his stomach. He turned the screen so that she could see. He turned to her as well but he couldn't see her clearly. She was covering herself with the blanket.

"Hi, Harper," Steve called softly, temporarily paused the video. "My name is Steve. You are safe here, no one is going hurt you." He guaranteed her.

"That's Grace and Charlie in the video. You want to come out and see the video with me?"

The sight of her face took Steve's breath away when she pulled her face out from the blanket. Her tiny face looked bruised and she was clearly scared.

"Hey, it's okay, sweetheart. You are safe here." Steve spoke softly again. "I won't hurt you. I promise you. I even asked for a chocolate milkshake and I don't think I can finish them all myself, so you want to help me out?"

Harper's gaze never left Steve. After some time, her fearful gaze turned softer and Steve considered it a victory.

"Come on." Steve extended his hand as again he spoke in a softer voice.

Slowly, she began to crawl out. Steve pulled him up and sat on the floor again. Harper looked around and found herself to be alone with Steve.

Steve didn't want to touch her, he was worried if he would scare her. "Harper." He called softly. She turned to him.

"I want you to know that I'm with the police. I keep people safe and you're safe here, okay?"

The girl didn't speak but she nodded.

Just when Steve thought he has the situation under control, the female officer walked back in with a glass of hot chocolate milk in her hand. The girl jumped at the sudden sound of the door being opened.

 _Yikes._ Steve groaned inwardly. _Bad timing._

To Steve's surprise, the little girl jumped on his lap, wrapped her small frame around him and held on with all her strength as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"It's okay," Steve assured her as he gently rubbed her back. "She got our chocolate milk."

-H50-H50-H50-

Hours later, Duke stepped back into the office. They have got good leads on the case and the team was on their way to catch the perpetrator responsible for Harper's parents' murders. Duke raised his eyebrows in surprise. The office was quiet now. He wondered what happened with Harper.

A smile spread across Duke's face when he saw Harper sitting on Steve's lap and he had his arms protectively around her. Her tiny hands were holding a sandwich. She took a bite before she took the bread to Steve's mouth. When Steve has taken a small bite, she lowered the bread down to herself. Harper took another bite as she watched the video Steve was showing her.

Duke shook his head as he smiled. Steve never failed to amaze him.

-H50-H50-H50-

"I'm not sure if it's possible." Adele, the CPS staff said.

"What are you planning to do with her then?" Steve asked. "You just said you cannot trace back to any of her relatives."

"She will be placed in the system, probably she will be looked after in an orphanage before we find her a suitable foster home."

"An orphanage?" Steve snorted. "She has been through a major trauma, placing her in an orphanage will not be a good idea. She needs someone she trusts, someone who can support her more than just an orphanage and I am more than willing to be the person."

"Commander, you have just spent few hours with her. Taking care of a child a big responsibility. Moreover, you need to pass background checks, psychological test before we grant you Harper's temporary custody."

Duke literally rolled his eyes. "He's the head of Governor's Five 0 Task Force. You still want to run background check on him?"

"Look," Steve stepped in. "Can you at least try? We all want what's best for her, right? And if you are on the same page with me, you know I can give her a comfortable place to stay then an orphanage can give."

Adele sighed, deep down she agreed with Steve. She pulled out her phone. "I will see what I can do but I still someone to vouch for you. Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Of course." Steve smiled. "How about Governor of Hawaii?"

-H50-H50-H50-

"It's good you have the Governor on speed dial, Commander," Adele spoke as she walked in. "You got her temporary custody."

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it." Steve replied as he took the papers from Adele.

"Commander, can I ask you something if you don't mind?"

"Of course."

"What made you decide to take care of her?"

Steve shrugged as he watched Harper sleeping peacefully on the couch. "I can't really explain it, but it just felt right. It just clicked between us, you know. I felt so calm with her, just like she felt with me."

Adele smiled. "Every night, I went back home hoping I have made the right choice for the kids and today I think I will sleep peacefully, thanks to you Commander."

"How long do I get her temporary custody?"

"For one week now, hopefully, we can find her her relatives, or a foster home or anyone willing to adopt her by then."

Steve nodded slowly as he thought. "Do you think…?"

"Wait," Adele held up her hand. "Don't tell me."

"Well, if you guys can't really find any relatives to take care of her, you might just let me adopt her."

"That is another long process, Commander."

Steve shrugged again. "I know a couple of people that can pull a few strings for me."

"Like Governor of Hawaii?" Adele smirked.

"Maybe." Steve smiled.

"You are a good man, Commander." Adele shook Steve's hand. "I will keep in touch with you."

-H50-H50-H50-

Steve sat on the couch in the meeting room and waited patiently for Harper to wake up. He kept glancing at the temporary custody papers in his hand. Officially, he has the temporary custody of a three year and half years old girl. Suddenly, fear began to build up. What if he messed up? He has never taken care of kid before in his life, moreover, she was a girl who had lost her entire family. What would he do?

But then, his fear melted down when he looked at her face. He couldn't really put in words, but something about her felt right. They meant to be together. If it meant so right, he should be able to do.

-H50-H50-H50-

Two hours later, Steve stepped into his house carrying the wide awake girl in his arms. She looked around in amazement.

"What do you think? You like the house?" Steve asked.

Harper looked around before she looked back at Steve. She nodded.

"I got a surprise for you," Steve smiled before he carried her and stepped outside through his lanai door.

The little girl opened her mouth in wonderment when she saw the beach. Steve squatted down and placed her down.

She took two steps to the front but then stepped back to Steve and gripped his shirt.

"It's okay, you're safe here. Come, I will walk with you." Steve stood up and extended his hand.

Harper gripped his fingers and together they walked nearer to the water. Once they reached, Steve squat down again. Standing beside Steve, gripping a handful of his shirt, Harper looked away to the waves.

After a little while, she turned to Steve. "Where's mommy…daddy?"

Steve swallowed. "Harper, you know something happened last night, right?" Steve said softly.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Mommy hurt, Daddy too."

Steve nodded. God, he hoped he could ease her pain but then he knew it would take some time. "Harper, something happened to mommy and daddy, they wouldn't be able to come now. They are in here." Steve touched her heart.

She began to cry.

Steve sat down and pulled her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "I'm sorry, Harper. One day you will understand this better, until then, I will never leave your side. I promise you."

* * *

 _ **I thought I will just write a one-shot, but then by the time I finish this, I'm not really sure. What do you guys think? Should I continue or leave it this way? Hit me with a review, let me know what you guys thin** **k** **. All feedbacks are appreciated.**_

 _ **Sincere apologies for the mistakes if there are any.**_ _ **Thank you for your time. Have a nice day.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author note:**_

 _ **Hello, everyone. English is not my first language, so be easy on me. First of all, a big thanks for all those who have taken time to review and share your thoughts about the story. I really appreciate your support. Some of you even shared on what you would like read in this story, I can't promise if I can fulfill all but I will try my best.**_

 _ **Please share more via review if you guys have time again, all feedback are appreciated.**_

 _ **Have a nice day.**_

* * *

Leaning against his pillow, Steve's eyes were on Harper who was sleeping beside him on his bed. A small smile spread across his face.

Until yesterday, Steve has a strict morning routine. Waking up early and going for a swim or for a jog. But today, his morning routine has changed. All he did was only to wake up at the same time. Since there was no way he was going to leave her alone, so he leaned back and kept his eyes glued on Harper's sleeping form. That was just the beginning of the changes about to happen to his daily routines and his life of course.

Steve mentally remembered what happened last night. After their little discussion at the bench, Harper again chose to remain silent and talk only when it was needed. Steve don't blame her, in fact considering what she was going through, she has been a very brave girl so far.

Steve didn't bother about anything else and made himself fully available for her. They had dinner together, and they call it a night early but what Steve hated the most was the nightmares that kept waking up Harper. The third time she had a nightmare, she kept crying and refuse to go back to sleep. To divert her attention, Steve showed pictures of his team and told stories about them. Listening to stories about those wonderful people, Harper finally drifted off and has been asleep until now.

Steve slowly and very quietly got off from his bed. He pulled the blanket and covered her properly, and placed two pillows on her both sides. Satisfied that she was secured, Steve excused himself to the washroom. He quickly refreshed himself and walked out wiping his face. He stopped dead when he saw her sitting on the bed, eyes red and filled with tears.

He was on the bed beside her within seconds. "Harper, what's wrong?"

"You left…"

"Oh, no Harper. I didn't leave. I just went to the washroom." Steve explained softly as he gently wiped her tears away. "I promise you, didn't I? I will never leave your side, okay?"

Harper nodded.

"You want to sleep for some more time?"

She shook her head.

"Okay, then how about we get you cleaned up and then we will cook breakfast together? What do you say? Sounds good?"

This time she nodded her head.

By the time Steve got her cleaned up, changed her clothes and tie her hair, Steve made a long list of the things he needed to buy for her and the things he has to learn. Luckily, Ms. Adele had given him some clothes before she left yesterday if not Harper would be left without any proper clothes.

Steve carried Harper downstairs, set her down on the chair by the kitchen counter and picked up his phone that has been buzzing since he was walking down the staircase.

"McGarrett."

 _"Commander, it's Adele."_

"Oh, hello. How are you?" Steve was little surprised to get her call the next day itself.

 _"I'm fine, Commander. Thank you. I just called to check on Harper, everything okay?"_

"Last night was a bit rough but we got through together."

 _"Well, that was expected but I know you will take good care of her. The reason I called is to let you know that I stopped by Harper's house yesterday. I collected certain things that belong to her, you know like her family pictures and all, things that she perhaps would want to see one day. I will keep them for now, but just in case if she asked for those things, you can get them from me. I also got her things, like clothes and all. I have passed them to Sergeant Lukela, he said he would pass them to you today."_

"Those things that you said was important, I understand that it is necessary to keep to them but her others things you can give away those, Ms. Adele. I will buy new things for her."

 _"But then Commander you will have spent some money, I'm just trying to help here."_

"I know Ms. Adele and I appreciate that but I don't want anything around her that would remind her of, you know…" Steve trailed.

 _"That's very thoughtful of you, Commander."_

"Whatever she needs I will get them for her, don't you worry about that."

 _"Oh, I'm not at all. Have a great day, Commander."_

"You too." Steve ended the call and looked back at Harper. She was playing with the mugs on the kitchen counter.

"Harper, you like pancakes?"

The girl looked up and nodded. Steve was positive he saw a tiny smile lingering on her lips.

-H50-H50-H50-

Steve was happy he made the right choice for breakfast. The girl seemed to have a good appetite for the morning or it's her favorite.

Steve made a mental note to himself.

 _Harper's favorite breakfast: Pancake_

"Okay, since you have been so good and finished your breakfast, how about you sit on the couch and watch cartoons while I cleaned the kitchen?"

Harper looked alarmed.

"You will be able to see me from the couch, okay?"

Harper looked a bit hesitated but then she nodded.

Once she agreed, Steve took her to the couch, help her to settle down and turned on the television. Steve was flipping through the cartoon channels when Harper suddenly touched his arm.

Steve went back to the previous channel. "This one?"

She eagerly nodded her head. Steve made another note to himself.

 _Looks like her favorite cartoon but I don't know what the hell is about. Okay, time to do background check on cartoons._

"I just going to head over and clean the kitchen, okay?"

Harper nodded, slightly engrossed with the cartoon she was watching. Steve went over and started to wash the dishes, he slightly stood on his side so that he could keep his eyes on her.

For time to time, Harper would turn to her side and look at Steve before she turned back to the cartoon she was watching.

After some time, Harper frowned when she heard sound coming from the front door. She turned to the door and watched it closely. Suddenly the door swung open and a man stepped inside.

Harper screamed at the top of her lungs. She got really scared, tried to jump out of the couch and ran to Steve but then she tripped and fell.

Steve dropped what he was washing when he heard her scream. Steve ran to the front and rolled his eyes in annoyances.

"Danno, how many times do I have to tell you to knock first?" Steve hissed before he swept the crying girl in his arms. He gently rocked her. "Hey, it's okay." He gently rubbed her back when she strongly buried herself in his shoulder.

Danny on the other hand, who was taken aback by the scream, stood at the door with his jaw practically hitting the floor.

"It's okay, Harper," Steve assured softly. "It's just Danno. You remember Danno? I showed you his pictures, he is Charlie and Grace's daddy."

Harper looked up when she heard Charlie and Grace's name and Steve took the advantage to wipe her tears away.

"Uh, Steve?" Danny called uncertainly.

"You scared her, Danny."

"Hello? I scared her? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that there would be a little girl sitting on your couch when I about to walk in today."

Steve rolled his eyes again before he looked back at Danny.

"Can I at least come in now?" Danny asked.

"What do you say, Harper? Can we let him in?" Steve asked, looking at the girl in his arms.

Harper sniffed. Steve lowered his head and whispered into her ears. "I'm sorry you got scared but Danno is my very best friend and he will keep you safe as well. If we let him in, he will even bring Grace and Charlie over and we can have a play date."

Harper looked at little interested with the idea. She nodded.

"Are you guys done with the discussion?" Danny asked again.

"Yes, we are done and you can come in but we have few rules for you. One, you have to knock first before you come in again and second, Harper here she would like to be friends with Charlie and Grace."

Danny smiled. "So Harper uh?"

The little girl looked intently at Danny.

Danny clasped his hands together in front of his chest. "I'm so sorry, Harper. I didn't mean to scare you. Will you forgive me?"

She looked back at Steve and when Steve nodded, giving her encouragement, she turned back to Danny and nodded.

"Oh, thank you very much." Danny smiled at the little girl before he looked back at Steve.

 _You owe me an explanation._ Danny's eyes conveyed what he was thinking.

 _You will get one later._ Steve's eyes replied.

Danny walked closer but then keep his distance. "Is that true? You want to be friends with Charlie and Grace?"

Harper nodded again.

"That's great but what is even greater is that I can bring them over and we can have lots of fun together."

Her mouth curved into a smile as she nodded excitedly in Steve's arms.

"But first you have to do something for me." Danny continued.

Her smile faded.

"We have to be friends first. Whatca say? You want to be friends with the awesome Uncle Danny?"

Harper looked up to Steve.

With a lopsided grin, Steve lifted his shoulder in a half shrug.

"Friends?" Danny held up his palm to Harper.

Harper leaned a little forward and brushed her palm against Danny's.

-H50-H50-H50-

One hour later, Harper was playing ball with Grace and Charlie on the bench with Danny and Steve watching over them from a little distance.

"Please thank Rachel for sending Grace and Charlie," Steve spoke. "This is probably the first time I'm actually seeing her being a little open."

"I noticed," Danny replied. "She wasn't even talking just now."

"I can't blame her, considering what happened to her."

"What happened to her, babe?" Danny questioned.

Keeping his eyes on Harper, Steve told Danny what happened yesterday, every single thing that he knew.

"Ah, man." Danny groaned a little. "That's bad."

"Yeah," Steve nodded. "Duke said that they actually found her locked in a cupboard, holding her father's phone. The 911 operator told Duke that when she got the call, no one was talking on the other side, sensing something might be wrong the operator sent police to her house after tracking her phone. So, they concluded either she hid in the cupboard herself, called 911 but then too scared to talk or her parents hid her in the cupboard together with the phone after dialing 911."

"That's what a parent would do," Danny said. "Kids life and their safety come first. I would do the same thing without a blink of an eye."

Steve nodded, silently agreeing with Danny.

"You know," Danny spoke after some time. "How I would always nag you for suddenly jumping into action without thinking?"

Steve nodded, now looking at Danny.

"You are not going to get any of those for this." Danny smiled. "You did the right thing. The girl deserves a better place, and you without a doubt can give her that."

"I'm not really sure about that now, Danny."

"Why would you doubt yourself?"

Steve leaned back in his chair. "She asked for her parents yesterday and I had to tell her that she can't see them anymore. She cried and I felt so bad. All I could do at the moment is hold her in my arms, nothing else."

"Steve." Danny sighed. "That's exactly what she needs. Her parents had died, obviously, she needs some time to get over it and you being there for her is the only thing she needs. Trust me on this one."

Steve puffed out his chest before he continued. "You should have seen me today morning when I try to dress her up and tie her hair, Danny. I was a duck without water.

Danny chuckled. "Oh relax, you will learn them and everything else as well. After all, you have me, the super cool daddy, I got you covered, buddy."

"Well, I'm indeed counting on you, Danno."

Just then, Danny saw Harper running towards them but Grace and Charlie were still where they were. Danny could guess why Harper was running towards them, but he didn't make any attempt, he wanted to see how Steve would deal with the situation.

Just when Harper stopped in front of Steve, he bent down and took the water bottle beside his chair. He opened the lid of the water bottle and handed it over to Harper. She carefully took the bottle in her hands and took a few sips. While she was taking sips of water, Steve pushed the hair caressing her forehead back and wiped the sweats with a towel. After taking a few sips, Harper handed the bottle back to Steve before she ran back to Grace and Charlie.

Danny had to agree that he was indeed a little surprised. He cleared his throat. "She didn't say a single word but then how did you know she wanted water?"

Steve shrugged. "She didn't look distressed and while she was running towards us, her eyes fall on the bottle a few times, so I make the connection…"

"And you were talking about being a duck without water'? Danny scoffed in disbelief.

* * *

 _ **Sincere apologies for the mistakes if there are any.**_ _ **Thank you for your time. Have a nice day.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. English is not my first language, so be easy on me. I'm sorry, it took me a while to update._**

 ** _Please review if you have time again, all feedback are appreciated._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

Steve McGarrett always get things done and the same way, this time he thought he could but then...

Steve sighed. He knew it would take some time for Harper to be normal again. Sometimes Steve wondered if he was being selfish. He just wanted her to smile more, maybe talk more and he couldn't help but to wish that he could do something about it, maybe like wave the magic wand and suck all the sadness out of her.

But there was one thing Steve was highly grateful of. Harper has deep trust on him. They have a connection that can't be explained simply with words.

Steve had taken one week off to make sure he spent some quality time with Harper until the final decision about adoption was made. Adoption, well that was another mind boggling matter. He wondered if Harper wanted to really stay with him or what if she's taken away from him if they found any of her relatives. That thought really creeps him out, how could he have attached so much to her?

The past few days, Steve and Harper have done a lot of activities together. They went shopping first of all; Steve has finally learned how to shop for a girl but of course, he tried to involve her as much he could, allowed her to choose her things so that he could learn about her preferences. But there was thing Steve wasn't able to do. He wasn't able to make her talk, maybe be her usual self, which Steve has no idea about but one thing for sure, Steve knew he needed to do something about it, or she might lose herself in the sorrows. He also knew that Harper misses her parents. Who wouldn't be? Even he misses his father sometimes, wished if he was still alive.

Two days before the end of one week temporary guardianship, Steve was again walking with Harper along the beach. At least now, she was brave enough to leave Steve's hand and walk few steps ahead of him but occasionally she would turn back and Steve's smile was enough to assure her. Stopping again at their favorite spot, Steve sat down. Harper walked closer and stood beside him.

"Harper…" Steve called softly as he opened up in arms.

Almost instantly, Harper turned to his side and sat on his lap.

"I want you to understand something." Steve started.

Harper looked up, she listened intently to Steve.

Steve took a deep breath. He was about to talk about an important matter but he doesn't know much can Harper understand, these few days she has talked strictly once when it was needed which made Steve difficult to judge her behavior, was she really like that or did she chose silence after the tragedy?

"Are you listening?" Steve asked.

She nodded.

"Okay …" Steve bit his lip once before he continued. "Do you remember when I first meet you I told you that I'm with the police?"

She nodded again.

"Yes, so I'm with Police, I catch bad people, and I keep other people safe. But then one day, one of the bad guys that I wanted to catch, he hurt my Dad."

Harper gasped. With a timid voice, she asked, "What happened to your Daddy?"

Steve didn't want to use 'died' so he said in the way she would understand. He touched his heart. "He is in here."

Harper's eyes grew wide. "Like my Mummy and Daddy?"

Steve nodded. It always overwhelmed him whenever he talked about his father's death.

"You sad?"

"I used to be, still am sometimes whenever I remember about him but then I have really good friends, they help me, like Uncle Danny."

Harper's eyes welled up.

"Harper, I know you miss your mom and dad, I'm so sorry I can't do anything about it but I want to be that good friend who can help you."

Harper sniffed.

"It's okay to miss them, Harper. You don't have to be strong in front to me."

Harper wrapped her hands around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "I'm angry."

"Angry?" Steve raised his eyebrows. "Why are you angry, Harper?"

"Mommy and Daddy said they won't leave me … but then they left."

"Oh, Harper…"Steve closed his eyes for a moment; he could understand the sense of anguish in the girl. After all, she was not old enough to handle this emotional turmoil. "They didn't leave you, Harper. They would have done everything in the world to be with you. It's not their fault; it's the bad guys' fault."

"I want them back." Harper cried.

Steve wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "I know, sometimes I want my Dad back too but then he has gone so far that I can't have him but I can only remember him. It made me sad, so sad sometimes, but then I realized my Dad, he loved me, he wouldn't want me to be sad."

Steve looked down and his eyes meet Harper's. "We cannot change what happened, Harper but we have to move on. It's not easy but then certain people come along makes things easier, for me it was Uncle Danny, Uncle Chin, and Auntie Kono … just like that; I want to be there for you. We will do this together, okay?"

Steve could feel Harper nodding against his chest. "Harper, there is one more thing I want to ask you."

Harper looked up.

"Do you like staying here with me? Because if there is anywhere you want to stay, like other people you know …"

Harper quickly shook her head.

That somehow made sense to Steve. For what he had heard so far, Harper's mother grew up in an orphanage, so there was no relative on her side, and there was no clear background on Harper's father's relatives as well.

"I really like you staying here with me, Harper, I want to you know that." Steve admitted. "I just wanted to know if you feel the same way."

Harper rose up and kissed his cheek before she hugged him.

Almost instantly, a smile spread across Steve's face, that was the first kiss he got from her.

"Thank you for letting me ...stay with you." Harper mumbled.

"No, Harper. Thank you." Steve said as he hugged her back.

-H50-H50-H50-

Steve had imagined about doing a lot of challenging things in his life, but to have a girl curled up against his chest, fast asleep was definitely not one of them. Steve had one arm over Harper's body and another was running through her shoulder length hair.

After a tiring day, Harper fell asleep the instant she snuggled against Steve when they were on the couch after dinner. After a while, when Steve was sure she was knocked out cold, Steve checked on the door before he carefully carried her upstairs. He walked rather slowly, afraid he would wake her up. Harper, on the other hand, strengthened her grip on Steve and buried her head on his shoulder and that left Steve with no choice. He slept with Harper on his chest.

-H50-H50-H50-

The next morning, Steve woke up to a small weight on his chest. He was confused at first, but then quickly remembered where he was and couldn't help but to smile when he saw her innocent face, still completely lost in her sleep.

He shifted Harper slightly as he reached out to his vibrating phone on the nightstand. "McGarrett" Steve whispered into his phone.

 _"Why are you whispering?" Danny chirpy voice asked._

"Because Harper is still sleeping."

 _"Okay, can you step out for a moment?" Danny asked._

"Well, I can't really…"

Danny was listening carefully when Steve stopped talking and he heard Harper's whimpering voice followed by Steve's voice assuring her. Danny instantly made the connection.

 _"Wait, let me guess, Harper has you locked down on the bed, isn't she?"_

"Not really, she slept curled against me, I didn't want to wake her up, so I didn't, you know…"

 _"Awwww."_

"Don't say it," Steve warned.

 _Danny chuckled. "You're such a softie."_

* * *

 _ **All feedback are appreciated. Thank you for your time.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. English is not my first language, so be easy on me. Some of you were asking about Catherine in this story. Honestly speaking, when I started the story, I didn't have her in mind, so after your suggestion I'm not sure if I want to include her. So for now, it will be just Steve and Harper._**

 ** _Please review if you have time again, all feedback are appreciated._** ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

Chin finished his first report and proceeded to next one as he momentarily he glanced around. He frowned when he saw Danny was pacing in his room … again. Danny was not quite himself since morning, he was pacing a couple of times that honestly, Chin has lost count of. He decided to put Danny's misery to an end. Chin walked out of his room toward Danny's.

"Give the floor a rest man,"

Danny jerked the sudden voice vibrating in his room. He turned around and saw Chin sitting on the couch.

"When did you come in?"

"When you were busy pacing like a wild lion trapped in a small cage," Chin smirked.

"Funny," Danny said. "Kono and Lou, where are they?"

"I thought you are the one who sent them to assist Duke for an HPD case?" Chin said. "Seriously, brah, what's bothering you?" His tone voiced his concern.

Danny signed. "I'm just thinking. It's nothing actually." Danny waved his hand dismissively.

"But that's not what your way of pacing was telling me," Chin argued. "And do you know the speed in which you pace can seriously drive anyone crazy."

"You are not going it alone, aren't you?"

"Not a chance." Chin shrugged.

"You have been spending too much time with McGarrett." Danny groaned.

"So I have been told, come on spill it."

Danny exhaled loudly, feeling defeated. Perhaps it would a bit relieving if he could tell what was bothering him to Chin. "I was actually thinking about Steve."

"Steve?" Chin wondered if he heard it correctly. "Something wrong with him?"

"You know right what day is today?"

That question somehow told Chin where the conversation was about to lead. "He has a meeting with CPS regarding Harper's adoption. I thought it almost finalized, he is adopting her right?"

"There is no change from his side. Steve wants to adopt her, but then two days ago CPS trace back to Harper's father's aunt back in Texas. So now, this grand-aunt has more chances than Steve." Danny informed the progress.

"I know how hard it could be. I experienced it with Sara." Chin said. "But then if she has to go with the grand-aunt, I think more than anyone else, Steve would understand this."

Danny exhaled again. "I can understand why you saying as such, Chin but you have never seen him with Harper before." Danny walked and sat on his chair. "He got attached so to her, man. It's like more than she needed him, it was he who needed her. I have never seen him this happy before, you know what I mean?" Danny looked at Chin. "All his life, he has relationships walking out on him … his mother faked her death, he lost touch with his sister, his father died, and then Catherine left."

"Wait," Chin chimed in. "It's just been few days; he can't be that attached to her, it's Steve we are talking here. He always keeps his distance."

"That's where you are wrong Chin," Danny pointed out. "It's like a whole new Steve. Do you know he understands everything about her even without she saying any single word? It's like they have their own way of communicating."

"So you worried about Steve? What will happen to him if Harper has to go with this grand-aunt?" Chin asked.

"Yes," Danny admitted. "He is happy, Chin. I don't want that to disappear. He deserves to be happy, just like us. We all have our own family, he deserves one too, and if Harper can give him that, I want her to stay with him. Call me selfish or whatever you want, I don't care."

"I can understand, Danny. In fact, I also …" Chin was interrupted when Danny's phone rang.

Danny quickly sprang forward and grabbed his phone from the table, hoping it to be a call from Steve and indeed it was.

"It's Steve." Danny said, "Can I have a moment with him, Chin? I will update, I promise."

Chin agreed and left the room, giving Danny some privacy.

Danny quickly answered the call. "Steven?"

 _"Danny."_

"What happened?" Danny asked almost immediately. He couldn't wait longer but then there was dead silence from the other side. Fear creped down Danny's spine. "Steve, come on, man…"

 _"She is not going anywhere."_

"What?"

" _The grand-aunt believes she is not in her best conditions to provide what Harper needs. After all, she herself is living in an old-folks home. She is more than happy to allow me to adopt Harper, of course under the condition I would take good care of her."_

"Oh, thank God." Danny breathed out, exhaling the heaviness that was weighing him down.

 _"You sound more relieved than me."_

"Of course, I am," Danny said quickly. "Because I more equipped to handle adrenaline pumped, certifiably insane Super Seal rather than moody and depressed Steven McGarrett."

 _"When was I moody and depressed?"_

"See, you didn't catch the meaning behind my words. I'm actually trying to say that I'm so happy for you, Steve."

 _"I know. Thanks, Danny. I have never been so sure about something in my life before. This moment, right now, it felt so right, like the perfect moment in my life."_

Danny smiled. He could the sincerity in Steve's voice. "So, it's official right? Anything else left?" Danny asked.

 _"The paperwork is pending though; it will be done in a couple of days."_

"Yeah? Good. Where are you guys?"

 _"We just left the office, stopped by for an ice-cream."_

"Awww, that's cute."

 _Steve scoffed. "What could possibly be cute here, Danny?"_

"You, stopping by for ice-cream because for years I have known you, I have never even heard for once you stopping by for ice-cream."

 _"You know what? I give up, only you can come up with all this ridiculous things."_

"Fine, whatever but let me remind you, today's occasion definitely calls for a big gigantic party."

 _"Chill out, we have plenty of time for that."_

"Are you serious? Do you know that others have not seen Harper in person before? Now that she officially a member of our family, you know the others would love to see her.

 _"I know, Danny. Trust me I know. It's not that I don't want Chin, Kono or Lou to meet Harper but you know how she is with other people before. I can see some changes in her lately, so let me find out. A party will only be if she agrees to it, okay?"_

"Okay, I can live with that."

 _"Buddy, listen I have to go, talk to you later."_

"Yeah, bye." Danny ended the call and smiled at the Chin who was looking from his room. Chin smiled back. Danny's smile told him everything he wanted to hear.

-H50-H50-H50-

Steve ended the call and saw Harper playing with flowers nearly the bench he was sitting. She gulped the last spoonful of ice-cream and come running back to Steve.

"Finish." She shoved the empty paper cup to Steve.

"Good girl." Steve took the empty cup from her and smiled when he saw the trace of ice-cream smeared on her mouth and fingers. He took his handkerchief and wiped her mouth and fingers clean.

"Harper, I thought of stopping by at my office for a while. Do you want to come, see the place I work and meet my friends?"

Harper thought for a second and nodded.

Steve smiled in relief. Finally, Harper was starting to open up to other people. Steve thought of sending Danny a message but then restrained himself. He would like to surprise them with Harper's visit.

After he threw the trash, Steve drove to the Palace. He took her by the hand and walked into the building. Once they entered, he could sense Harper's discomfort, she was gripping his cargo pants. To ease her discomfort, he squeezed her hand and gave her one encouraging smile.

The team was immersed in discussion near the smart table when Steve reached the glass door. He could see Kono was in her usual style of talking and as she turned to point something on the screen she caught the glimpse of Steve. She smiled and the others instantly turned to his direction.

The team members watched as Steve held the glass door open, letting Harper in. The big Five-0 logo on the floor caught her attention. She let go of Steve's hand and jumped on the logo.

This was the first time everyone other than Danny had gotten the chance to look at her. Previously they have only seen in photos shown by Danny.

"You were right." Kono smiled as she looked at Danny. "She is much cuter in person."

* * *

 _ **All feedback are appreciated. Thank you for your time.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. English is not my first language, so be easy on me._** ** _Thanks for those who have taken time to review and follow the story._**

 ** _Please review if you have time again, all feedback are appreciated._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

Kono was the first one to squat down to match to Harper's height. "Hello there, little one. My name is Kono."

Harper waved her hand shyly. "Hi. Steve said you're a surfer."

"That's right."

"Can you teach me to surf?"

"Of course."

Steve was stunned. That was probably the longest conversation Harper had with a stranger, but then it clicked. Kono was not a stranger. Although Harper has not meet Kono before she had listened to Steve telling stories about his team. Perhaps, talking about them before meeting them in person helped to her to be more open.

"I'm Uncle Chin." Chin stepped beside Kono.

"And this big man here will be Uncle Lou." Lou also introduced himself.

"We got some presents for you." Kono smiled. "Come on, we will show you."

Harper looked up at Steve, asking for his permission and when Steve nodded, she happily held Kono's hand and walked with her.

Danny stood back to have some time alone with Steve.

"Wow, that's a new development I guess," Danny said, looking at the rest of the team giving their gifts to Harper.

"Yeah, it surprised me too but I guess, she trying to settle down, trying to be open to people."

"So, what is the next action plan?" Danny asked.

"Well, I have been speaking to Ms. Adele a lot and learned about Harper's life. It seemed she had already started her preschool early this year. I talked about it to Harper and she wanted to go back to the same school. She said she has a lot of friends there, so I said okay. But I'm still finding a babysitter. I can't come back to work without figuring that one out."

"About that, Grace and I were casually talking about Harper, and out of the blue, Grace mentioned that she is willing to babysit Harper, help whenever she can. So maybe until you find a permanent babysit, Grace can help."

"That's so nice of her." Steve smiled. "I will definitely keep that in mind."

"Do you at least have anyone in your mind to babysit Harper on a daily basis?"

"I'm narrowing down the list."

Danny chuckled. "Let me remind you. Those are a list of babysitters, okay? You're talking as if those are the suspect list. Be easy on them, okay?"

Steve was about to reply but then he dropped the idea when he saw Harper running towards him.

"Steve, look what at my presents." She chirped happily.

-H50-H50-H50-

 **Two days later.**

Steve parked his truck and turned to his side to look at Harper. "Are you ready for your school?"

Harper nodded excitedly.

"Okay, let's get going then." Steve helped to unbuckle Harper and held her hand when they got out his truck.

They started to walk into the school, and Steve couldn't help but get worried. He mentally prayed for everything to be alright and nothing will happen to spoil the girl's excitement.

They were about to walk into the office when Harper suddenly yelled. "Ms. Hazel." Steve turned to the direction where Harper was looking and saw a woman walking towards them. She was casual, but smartly dressed in a blue dress and a neck scarf. Her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail and her face was brighten by her smile. When she reached to them, she lowered herself down to Harper's level and Harper flung her arms around her neck.

"Harper, good to see you."

"Good to see you, Ms. Hazel."

Hazel stood up and stretched her hand to Steve. "Good morning. My name is Hazel. I'm Harper's class teacher."

Steve shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Hazel turned back to Harper. "Harper, you want to see what your friends prepared on your first day back to school?"

Harper nodded excitedly. "Yes!"

"Look there." Hazel pointed towards a field behind them.

Steve smiled when he saw a bunch of kids standing to hold a big banner in front them. Steve was genuinely touched by the words on the banner. _Welcome back, Harper. We missed you._

"Go ahead, go meet your friends." Hazel encouraged.

Harper turned back to Steve, smiled at him before she ran to meet her friends.

"Wow, now I know why she was so excited to come to school today." Steve smiled when he saw Harper talking to her friends happily.

Ms. Hazel took the opportunity to have some words with Steve. "Yes." She nodded. "She's a little famous here. We adore her. Thank you for bringing her back to the same school. We, teachers, were worried about her after we heard about what happened."

"It took her some time to adjust, but she still misses them."

"Harper's parents were good folks. They don't deserve it." Ms. Hazel sighed. "At this same time, I want to thank you. I was really worried about her future, thinking what was going to happen to her and I reached out to CPS. They told me she was adopted and when I found out that I was you, I was quite relieved."

"Relieved? But you don't know anything about me. What makes you think I will take good care of her?" Steve asked. He wanted to know.

Ms. Hazel smiled a little. "True, I don't know anything about you personally but I know Harper. If she has agreed to be with you, you must be something."

Steve smiled, joining Ms. Hazel. "That only tells me how special she is."

Ms. Hazel nodded. "Indeed. She is sweet, gentle, brilliant and she learns everything quickly, most importantly, she is a fighter, never stay down if she fell or got knocked. She would go out of her way to be nice to other kids at school."

Steve nodded, digesting all the information given about Harper. He was only beginning to get know her real self.

"Don't worry, Commander. We will take good care of her."

"Thank you and please, just call me Steve."

Ms. Hazel nodded before she turned to Harper. "Harper, you want to say goodbye first? We getting late for your class."

Steve knelt down when Harper ran back and stood in front of him. "I will see you later after school, okay? Have a good day and be good to your teachers and to your friends."

"Okay. See you later." Harper smiled before she hugged Steve and walked to her class with Ms. Hazel.

Steve waved for one last before she disappeared in the corner. Steve let out a harsh breath before he walked back to his truck. He reached back to his truck but then it felt so weird to leave her. He leaned against his truck and…

"I know, it really sucks…"

Steve jerked with the sudden voice. He turned around. "Danny, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I woke up, realized that today is the first day you're going to leave her out of your sight, and thought you might need some moral support."

Steve raised his eyebrows. "Moral support? Really?"

It was Danny's turn to raise his eyebrows. "So, you're telling me, it was not heart breaking at all, to watch her walk, leaving you for the first time?"

Steve shrugged as he scratched his jaw. "Maybe a little."

-H50-H50-H50-

Later that night, Harper happily told Steve stories about her school and her friends as Steve cooked them dinner. Steve was happy to see the changes in Harper.

"Steve, I'm not tired."

"But it's way past your bedtime. You have school tomorrow."

"Will you read me a bedtime story?" Harper asked as she pulled a book from the cupboard beside her bed.

"Okay." Steve sat on the bed beside Harper. "Which one?"

Harper took a book, opened a specific page and pushed it to Steve.

Steve took the book. "Princess Rose and the golden bird?"

"Ah ah." Harper nodded before she snuggled against him.

"Okay, here we go. Many, many years ago, in a kingdom far, far away there lived a beautiful princess. She had long red hair and loved roses so much that everyone called her Princess Rose…"

Steve closed the book when he finished and smiled when he saw Harper fast asleep, cuddling the minion soft toy given by Grace.

He carefully rose up and pulled the blanket over her. "Sweet dreams." He whispered.

Harper snuggled against her blanket before she mumbled. "Love you."

Steve was touched by the words she mumbled. He kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

* * *

 _ **Sincere apologies for the mistakes if there are any.**_ _ **All feedback are appreciated.**_ _ **Thank you for your time.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. English is not my first language, so be easy on me._** ** _Thanks for those who have taken time to review and follow the story._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

Steve was fast asleep when he felt the bed dipped beside him. He quickly reached over, turned on the light on the nightstand, before rolled over to the other side.

Harper was on sitting his bed, hugging her new favorite stuff toy.

"You're okay there, Harper?" Steve asked as he sat up.

Harper shook her head and sniffed. "I don't feel so good."

"Come here,"

Harper crawled closer to Steve, sat on his lap and curled up against his chest.

"Not feeling so good, ah?" Steve asked as he ran his fingers through her hair before he rested the back of his hand against forehead. It does felt slightly warmer than usual but nothing to indicate fever. Steve hoped she would feel better in the morning.

"Can I sleep with you today?" Harper mumbled against his chest.

"Of course and we will go to the doctor if you're still not feeling good in the morning, okay?" When he didn't any reply, he turned off the lamp, set Harper on the bed before he laid back down. Harper curled up beside Steve, her right arm over Steve's chest, gripping a fistful of his t-shirt and Steve wrapped his right arm around her, gently rubbed her back.

-H50-H50-H50-

The next morning, Steve made some light breakfast before he went back to his room to check on Harper.

"Harper," He called as he entered the room. "Feel like going to school today?" He sat beside her on the bed and rubbed her back.

Harped groaned slightly before she sat on the bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Still not feeling good, ah?"

Harper looked up, shook her head before she leaned against him, "Will you be mad if I say I don't want to go to school today?"

Steve raised his eyebrow. "I'm not going to be mad, Harper. I can promise you that."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for not feeling good, Harper."

"Can I sleep?" Harper asked, and was close to pulling the blanket over her when Steve stopped her.

"You can surely sleep, but first we need to check your temperature, eat some breakfast, take medicine then you can sleep."

Harper groaned again, looked back at Steve with her sleepy eyes and held up her hand to be picked up.

Steve picked her up, kissed her forehead, walked back to the kitchen, and grabbed the thermometer and cold medicine.

Harper was too sleepy to bother what was happening around her. She rested her head on Steve's shoulder.

Steve put the thermometer into Harper's ear, waited for it to beep and when it did, he pulled and checked the temperature. He went to the front, laid her down on the couch, he figured he let her sleep for some time while he makes some important calls.

First, he called Harper's doctor, checked on her condition, next he called her school informing them that she won't be coming in and then he called Danny.

 _"You called to say how much you missed me?"_

"Very funny, Danny. I called to say I'm not coming to work today."

 _"Everything okay?" Danny's voice conveyed his concern._

"Harper is running a fever."

 _"Poor girl. How's her fever?"_

"Well, she's warmer than last night. If she's not feeling better by tomorrow morning, I will take her to her doctor."

 _"But let me guess, you already called her doctor."_

"Of course I did, you would have done the same thing with Grace."

 _"Of course. What did the doctor say?"_

"She said as long as the temperature doesn't get higher, she's fine but then if she's still sick tomorrow morning, then I should bring her in."

 _"I got you covered here, buddy. You take care of my favorite munchkin. Let me know you need anything."_

"Thanks, Danno."

Steve set his phone on the kitchen cabinet and went over to wake Harper. She wasn't really happy but obligated anyway when Steve said she can sleep back after breakfast and medicine. She was half through her toast when she ended by being sick, messing the kitchen table. He quickly assured her that it was okay. He carried her upstairs, gave her bath, gave her some medicine and put her down for a nap. She was out within few minutes. Steve went back down, cleaned his kitchen, went back upstairs, freshen up himself before he checked on Harper again. She was warmer than she was when he checked earlier in the morning. Steve frowned, he doesn't feel good but he figured he would wait another few hours.

And luckily, true to his judgment things were looking better by end of the day. Harper was feeling better and Steve was relieved.

-H50-H50-H50-

 **Weekend**

Harper climbed off her bed and tiptoed to Steve's room. She smiled when she saw him sleeping peacefully. She very carefully walked down to the kitchen. One task at one time, she thought to herself. She very quietly pushed over the stool, climbed up and looked through the cabinet.

First, she reached in, took out the cereal box, got down and place them on the kitchen table. Then she took a bowl and placed them beside the cereal box. Next, she walked over to the fridge, pulled the door open, grabbed the milk and went back to the table.

She climbed on the chair and pulled the bowl closer to her. Harper opened the box of cereal and poured some into the bowl. She closed the box and then poured in the milk. Next, she got down, pulled open the drawer, took out a spoon and put them in the bowl. She reached up and took the bowl in her hands, spilling some milk in the process. She figured she would clean it later.

She walked into Steve's bedroom, place the bowl on the nightstand before she climbed on the bed. She reached in and kissed his cheek. "Good morning!" She chirped happily.

Steve stretched before he rubbed his eyes and looked down at her. "Good morning." He smiled. "That's a wonderful wake-up call."

"I made you breakfast!" Harper smiled as she pointed to the bowl on the nightstand.

Steve raised his eyebrows. "Breakfast?" He quickly leaned over and took the bowl from the nightstand. He moved the spoon around and saw cereals. He looked up and Harper was looking him eagerly.

"Thank you, Harper." Steve shrugged. "I don't know what I did to deserve this good breakfast from Harper on my bed."

Harper giggled and it warmed Steve's heart.

"You took care of me when I was sick two days ago so I wanted to do something for you."

Steve ruffled her hair. "You don't have to do anything, Harper. It's my job to take care of you."

"And it's mine to take care of you." She leaned in and pressed another kiss to his cheeks.

Steve smiled, it still felt new to experience all these in his life but he loved every minute of him and he wouldn't trade it for any other things.

Steve took in a mouthful of cereal. "Wow, this is really good."

"Yes!" Harper thrust her fists up the air happily.

Steve finished his cereal. "Okay, so now we go down and get you some breakfast."

"And clean the kitchen," Harper said. "I might have spilled some milk."

Steve shrugged. "Well, I guess that will be our first activity for the day."

"Then?" Harper looked hopefully. "What else we are going to do?"

"I don't know." Steve shrugged again. "Whatever you decide."

Harper scrunched up her face as she thought. "How about, day in, just you and me?"

The corner of Steve's mouth turned out. "Just you and me? I think it's going to be a great weekend."

* * *

 _ **Sincere apologies for the mistakes if there are any.**_ _ **All feedback are appreciated.**_ _ **Thank you for your time.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. English is not my first language, so be easy on me._** ** _Thanks for those who have taken time to review and follow the story._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

Danny looked to the side and smiled when Grace joined him on the couch. However, his smile died when he saw her expression.

"Grace, you look upset."

"Because I'm upset." She pouted.

"What's wrong, monkey?" He turned to her side.

"What is not wrong? Everything is wrong. How could Uncle Steve leave Harper with us and leave for a secret mission? I know Uncle Steve believe and trust that we will take good care of her but do you have any idea how much she misses him? She wants him, not us."

Danny inhaled. "Monkey, you do realize that Uncle Steve wasn't happy about the situation either? The last thing he would want to do in this planet earth is to leave Harper behind and go for a mission. He wouldn't have left if it wasn't important. You know that."

Grace huffed. "I know, that's why I can't be mad at him but Danno, she really misses him. It's been a week."

"I know, Grace."

"It crushes my heart each time I have to tell her that we don't really know when he coming back home. I'm running out of excuses."

"I know, Grace. Trust me, I know."

"I guess this is how it is uh?"

"What are you talking about?" Danny frowned.

"All those soldiers when they are deployed, I just realize how much they sacrifice to protect our country. Even the military families, I can now understand much the separation can hurt them."

Danny smiled sadly before he wrapped his arm around Grace, hugged her before he kissed her head.

She reciprocated by kissing his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Thank you, Danno. Life has been up and down and you have always tried your best to be there for me. I realize not everyone have the chance all the time. I have and I want you to know how much I appreciate it."

Danny smiled. "I love you, monkey."

"I love you too, Danno."

-H50-H50-H50-

 **Five days later**

Harper sat on the bench waiting for Uncle Danno to pick her up. She flipped through the welcome home card she has made for Steve during her art class.

It has been more than one week, nearly two weeks. Uncle Danno and Grace kept telling that her that Steve would come back home, and he promised as well but then she was scared. What if he doesn't come back like her parents? What if he leaves her too?

The sound of familiar Camaro drowned her painful thought. Like usual, knowing where Uncle Danno would park his car, she picked up her water bottle and walked towards the car, rather unmotivated.

"Someone looks a little drowsy."

Her heart skipped a beat.

At that very instant, she looked up and saw him.

"Surprise!"

Her lips quickly curved into the biggest smile ever and her face brightened like thousand watt bulb. "Steve!" She chirped happily before she dropped whatever she was holding to and jumped into his arms.

She pressed a kiss on his cheek before she hugged him greedily. "I missed you a lot."

Steve kissed the side of her head. "I missed you too."

"I thought you're not going to come back," Harper spoke in a weak voice that broke Steve's heart.

"Hey," He pulled her out of the embrace and looked at her straight into her eyes. "I will always come back for you, you hear me?"

She nodded before she buried herself in the crook of his neck, releasing the pent-up emotions.

-H50-H50-H50-

Harper looked up when the Camaro made a stop. "Grocery store?"

"I thought since it's going to be Harper and Steve time tonight, how about having spaghetti for dinner?

When Harper gave him thumbs up, Steve got down of the car followed by Harper. She intertwined her fingers with his and walked in happily.

"Can I get one of those, Steve?" Harper asked, pointing towards a certain direction.

Steve looked up to the direction she was pointing, although he knew what Harper was referring to. "Nope, you heard what your dentist told in your last appointment."

Harper smiled innocently with a puppy face.

"Don't give me that face sweetheart, it's not going to get you any chocolate today."

"Steve, you're so evil."

"I can't believe you just said that. How about something less harmful to your teeth?"

"Jell-O!"

"That sounds fine, go and get it."

Harper ran to the corner, stopped in front jelly section and thought very hard. Strawberry flavor or blueberry flavor? She almost called Steve to ask for his opinion but then she saw him talking to another man, so she decided not to disturb him. After few minutes, she made up her own mind and took out one pack of strawberry flavored Jell-O. She started to walk back to Steve. He had his back to Harper and didn't realize that she was walking towards him.

Just another few more steps and she would be standing beside him but then she stopped walking. She stopped because she heard Steve mumbling some words.

"It's my daughter."

Harper stood there, surprised by the words she had just heard.

Steve shook the man's hand and sent him off. He turned behind to look for Harper and saw her standing two steps behind him with wide eyes.

"Harper, you okay?"

She nodded and pointed the Jell-O that she had picked.

"That's great. Come, let's go and get the other things."

-H50-H50-H50-

Something was wrong. Steve knew it. Harper has been quite the entire ride back home and the silent treatment has been going on even after dinner. He wondered if something was bothering her.

Steve joined Harper on the couch. She looked up when he pulled the book from her lap.

"Harper, something is bothering you and you're not talking to me."

Harper looked back down to her lap and fidgeted with her skirt. Steve waited patiently. She looked back at him after few moments.

"In the store, you said I'm your daughter to that man."

Steve raised his eyebrows. He didn't know that she was actually listening to the conversation. Steve suddenly felt nervous. What if she thought that he was trying to take over her parents' place? What if she didn't like the idea of Steve thinking her as his daughter? What if …"

His thoughts were cut short by Harper's words.

"Do you really love me like your daughter?"

"Harper, I-I really really love you and I would love nothing but to say you that you're my daughter to the entire world but Harper, I'm not forcing this on you. If you don't like the idea, we can drop it. We can just be good friends like we always are. Don't be upset, okay? I will never take over your parent's place. I know you love them. They will always be your parents." Steve mumbled in a hurry.

Harper stood up on the couch and walked closer to Steve. "Can I call you daddy?"

Steve's world literally stopped moving.

"Can you say it again, please?"

"I asked if I can call you daddy. Unless you don't want to called that. I'm sorry."

"Harper," Steve took hold to those tiny hands. "Do you have any idea how happy it will make me if you call me daddy?"

"Really?" Her eyes grew wide.

Emotions were getting a hold of Steve, so he simply nodded.

"Thanks, daddy. I love you." She jumped on his lap and wrapped her arms Steve's neck.

"I love you too, very very much." Steve returned the hug and he couldn't stop tears from rolling down his cheeks. Steve closed his eyes. Steve couldn't describe the warmth that was filling his heart, maybe this was what felt was all fathers when they hold their child for the first time.

-H50-H50-H50-

"She called you daddy?"

Steve nodded, his smile speaking volume of happiness.

Danny smiled. He couldn't any happier for his friend.

"You know it's weird, for the whole weekend, she has been saying daddy this, daddy that…daddy, daddy, daddy… a thousand times but it never gets old. It even skipped a beat when she called me daddy this morning."

Danny chuckled. "It never gets old, buddy and by the way, welcome to the daddy's club."

* * *

 _ **Sincere apologies for the mistakes if there are any.**_ _ **All feedback are appreciated.**_ _ **Thank you for your time.**_


End file.
